


Diamonds

by Anti047



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047





	Diamonds

在暮色四合之时飞奔的马车驶进了Wayne庄园，鎏金的手杖率先落在台阶上，高大的男人从车门里探出身来。

打开的大门带进了风雪，厅堂里喧闹的人们在看到来人的时候停下了手上的动作，手里捧着礼帽男士们和提着裙摆的女士们纷纷向Bruce躬身行礼。

老管家熟稔的接过Bruce厚重的披风并递上一杯香槟，Bruce半敞着灰黑色的礼服，向各位宾客敬酒，“请尽情享受新年之前最后的夜晚，恕我失陪一小会儿。”

女士们看着Bruce走上旋梯的背影议论纷纷，她们只关心小公爵的母亲今晚到底会不会露面。在拒绝了国王的赐婚并找来了教皇证明以后，朝臣们大胆猜测Duke Bruce只是在撒谎。但是信息素的味道不会撒谎，Bruce身上变化的味道确实表示他已经和一位完美的高阶Omega进行了结合。

而这位Omega刚刚放下了怀中喝足了奶的婴儿，丰腴雪白的胸脯露在敞开的睡衣外面。Clark看着摇床中熟睡的婴儿露出了甜美的微笑，他吻了吻孩子的额头回到了主卧房。在那里正有一群女佣捧着晚会要穿的衣服等着他，而Clark在看了看托盘上的丝织物后脸一红，回头就走。

这却撞上了一个结实的怀抱，Clark抬起头气呼呼地看着他的Alpha。

“我不要穿这个。”Clark用可爱的犬牙咬着下唇，企图唤起Alpha的怜悯之心。

“我们说好的，Clark.”Bruce搂上Omega柔软而有肉感的腰肢，在精油和束腰的作用下Clark已经没有刚生产完臃肿的样子了。

“就一天，”Clark蹭了蹭Bruce丝绸的衬衫，“我可以放弃晚餐后Alf的甜品。”

Bruce还是狠心拿起了那件丝质的衣物，“穿上它，Clark.”

他没办法拒绝他的Alpha，Clark赌气似的接过了束腰走进更衣室拉上了帘子，可又立即探出头来，“你来帮我。”

女佣们在Bruce走向Clark的时候识趣地离开了卧房，Bruce挤进狭小的空间，凑在Clark的耳边说道：“转过身去。”

低沉的嗓音让Clark缩了缩头，这时Bruce拉开了他睡衣的腰带，落在地上的睡衣发出闷闷的响声。

镜中的肉体被脂肪塑造成了母亲的该有的样子，Bruce揉捏着Clark柔软的腰部和腹部，大口呼吸着Omega尚未褪去的孕期的腥膻味道。

“你知道楼下有一群饥渴的Omega等着把我撕碎吗？”Clark侧过头吻上Bruce带着胡茬的下颌。

“他们不会的，”Bruce将束腰套在Clark身上，“我不允许。”

接着Bruce就开始收紧缎带，直到Clark柔软的胸部被勒得高高耸起，多余的脂肪涌向臀部和胸部。奶白色的布料被绷紧，Bruce在Clark身后愉快地系了一个蝴蝶结。

没有给Clark还手的时间Bruce就离开了更衣室，将白色的礼服送到了Clark手上，“时间紧迫，亲爱的。”

当看到Clark挽着Bruce的臂弯走进舞池的时候，Omega们不得不将自己恶毒的猜想和手中的饮品一起咽下。

向来冷血的Alpha在今晚露出了罕见的温柔，常年握着利剑与盾牌的双手托着Omega柔弱的腰肢仿佛钻石珍宝。

“怎么了？”Bruce低头轻声问道，而Clark脸上正呈现着一场的红晕。

“……”Clark咬着嘴唇不说话，而Bruce鹰隼般的眼睛捕捉到了Clark胸前被浸湿的一小块布料。

进入哺乳期后Clark的胸部一场敏感，就连最柔软的布料都能让他产生色情的错觉。

终于等到了漫长的舞曲的最后一个音符，Bruce牵着Clark的手离开了舞池。在他们步入阳台的时候，新年的钟声和烟花一起响起。

在人们欢庆新年的时候Bruce却牵着Clark的手走进了暗道，暗道的另一头通向Bruce的书房。

月光照在Clark白色的礼服上，没有镶嵌任何珠宝的衣物看起来竟有些耀眼——自从Clark被Bruce带回来之后他已经很久没有接触过从前在舞台上穿着勾引Alpha的露骨衣服。

Bruce解开Clark前襟的纽扣，雪白的乳房暴露在空气中，上面还带着溢出的奶水。Bruce托起Clark让他将双腿环在自己腰上，掠过股缝的手指感受到了之间的凉意。

两人的胯部贴在一起缓慢的摩擦，Bruce怜爱地吻上了Clark的嘴唇，啧啧的水声充满了听觉。

良久，Clark蝶翼般的睫毛颤了颤，蓝钻石般的眼睛看向了Bruce.

“新年快乐。”Clark将双手抵上Alpha结实的胸膛。

“新年快乐。”Bruce用鼻尖蹭了蹭Clark可爱的眉骨。

接着Bruce就撕开了Clark的长裤，Omega粉红色的阴茎颤抖着挺立，后穴分泌的粘液沾湿了Bruce的衣物。

松弛的产道可以轻易吞下Alpha的阴茎，在Bruce缓慢进入的同时Clark忍不住收紧了肛门。

“放松。”Bruce拍打了一下Clark的臀瓣，激起雪白的肉浪。

趁着Clark的放松的时间Bruce立即捅到了底，湿软的肠壁立即包裹住了血管怒张的阴茎，而Clark也发出了绵长的呻吟。

这时Bruce含住了一边的乳珠，舌尖钻进奶孔里吮吸出更多的奶水，而另一只手搓捻着另一只乳珠，时而将整个乳房握在掌心里揉捏。

“唔——”Clark扬起脖颈夹紧了后穴的阴茎，“动一动啊……”

听到了Omega的哀求，Bruce开始大开大合的抽插，溅出的情液落在了地毯上。囊袋撞在Clark的光滑的会阴部，淫靡的声音让Clark涨红的眼睛直发雾。

被推开的肠肉又立即涌上来，坚硬的阴茎跳动着胀大，经过几次反复的肏干之后Clark的子宫再次被肏开了。

“哼——嗯！”Clark毫无防备地发出了呻吟，Bruce的结就卡在他的子宫里，每一次肏干都让Clark的宫壁震颤着流出更多的热液。

Clark的身体随着Bruce的动作上下晃动，连呻吟都带上了鼻音，Clark死死扣着Bruce的后背，脚尖绷紧，胸口剧烈的起伏。

“别、慢一点……”Clark喘息着说着，他感觉自己身上的束腰就要崩开了。

在Bruce又经过一次剧烈的捣弄之后，Clark被体内滚烫的精液烫得一抖一抖。

“哈啊……”在Clark靠在Bruce肩头上喘息的时候，脆弱的布料终于泄气一样的崩开了。

那声音在静谧的房间里异常响亮，让Clark红着脸将头埋得更深了。

而Bruce却发出了愉快的笑声，“走吧，我们回去。”

Clark并不知道他的丈夫正在筹备最后的战役，Bruce会在小麦变得金黄的时候带着胜利归来。

在他们崭新的城池中，Bruce将高筑的城墙树立起来，保护他的子民，保护他的珍宝。

那时老Alpha的霜鬓将只接受一人的亲吻，Wayne庄园将重现很久以前的欢愉景象。


End file.
